Today, individuals and organizations increasingly rely on virtualization technologies to simplify management of their IT infrastructures. For example, typical virtualization technologies may enable multiple virtualized servers, each with access to one or more virtual disks, to concurrently run on the same physical host, which may reduce the number of physical computing devices and/or physical storage devices that must be managed and maintained. In order to more effectively provision, maintain, and troubleshoot virtual environments, administrators may wish to understand how input/output traffic is distributed within the virtual environments and/or across the storage area networks that they employ.
Unfortunately, conventional techniques for determining how input/output traffic is distributed within virtual environments and/or storage area networks may present unwanted limitations when input/output traffic within the virtual environments and the storage area networks undergoes multiple layers of abstraction. For example, a typical hypervisor operating within a storage area network may include (1) a virtual-disk abstraction layer that transforms input/output requests to virtual disks into input/output requests to the storage-area-network volumes that store the virtual disks and (2) a storage-area-network abstraction layer that distributes the input/output request to the storage-area-network volumes across components of the storage area network. In this example, the virtual-disk abstraction layer may be unaware of the structure of the storage area network and therefore unable to determine how input/output traffic to the virtual disks is distributed across the storage area network, and the storage-area-network abstraction layer may be unaware of the virtual disks associated with the input/output traffic to the storage-area-network volumes and, therefore, unable to determine how input/output traffic to the virtual disks is distributed across the storage area network. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies a need for additional and improved systems and methods for attributing input/output statistics in storage area networks to region-mapped entities.